Christmas in the Rockies
by mabelreid
Summary: Reid and JJ are on their own again to interview a witness. A snow storm traps them at the home of the witness who is a little old lady. The time frame is Christmas time 3rd season before Will JJREID pairing Takes place in the Wasatch Mountains of Utah.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: See my profile**_

_**A/n this is set in the middle of the third season before Will reared his ungly head and turned the show into a soap opera. I'm back to my original favorite pairing with this, JJ and Reid. Enjoy and comment please.**_

"It's getting really bad out there."

"Yeah… I wish you were driving."

"You're the one that said you could handle it."

"I just wish we didn't have another five miles to go." He watched the green highway sign pass by that said: _**Woodland 5 miles. **_

He gripped the steering wheel so tight, that his hands were beginning to cramp up and his knuckles were white. How had he ended up in the Wasatch Mountains looking for a house in a little town in Utah, in the middle of winter four days before Christmas?

"Relax Spence, I trust you."

"Thanks, but if we get buried in snow…"

"We've got chains and all wheel drive. It's going to be okay."

He didn't dare take his eyes off the road to look at her. The bare spots of black top on the road where the snow was drifting in the wind and the yellow spots that defined the middle of the road were his world, his only focus.

"Tell me again, why you and I volunteered to drive up here and interview the witness."

"We decided that we needed to prove to Hotch that we could go out on our own again."

"I think he already knows that."

"You don't sound sure."

"I think he's mad at me."

'Why would he be mad at you?"

"You know why JJ…"

"You had a drug problem that you're getting help for, he knows that."

The snow was falling even faster. The windshield wipers were having difficulty keeping up with the amount of snow the sky was dropping on them. His eyes stayed glued to the road, even though he wanted to look over at JJ.

"I think he accepts the reasons why, but not that I took so long to own up to the problem."

The trees that bordered the road were a mixture of birch, and fir trees. The birches were black and white. The fir trees were so green they looked black. With the white sky and all the snow it looked like a huge black and white film negative had swallowed them whole.

"He cares about you… He knew you were struggling before you told him, but he protected you. If Strauss had found out before you told everyone, you'd probably be out of a job."

"I know… I just want you, um I mean Hotch, to know that I can do my job."

God, it was good that he could use watching the road as an excuse not to look at her. He could feel his face getting red. What was she going to say now?

"Is that the turn off?' She said suddenly and he hit the brakes too hard.

The truck fishtailed despite the chains and the all wheel drive. He panicked and turned against the slide rather than with it as he'd read before his first winter in DC. The truck shuddered to a stop at the edge of the road.

"Spence…"

"We're okay," He said shortly.

"I'm sorry… I didn't see the house till we were almost on top of it!"

"I'm not angry at you."

He was breathing heavily and sweat poured down his back under the parka and sweater he'd put on before they'd left the hotel.

"I know…" he breathed out slowly trying to get his shaking hands under control.

The snow was beginning to fall even faster and the flakes were getting smaller. There didn't seem to be any other cars on the road.

"I'll bet they know better than to come out in this snow."

"What…"

"Nothing, I was just thinking we should have turned back when it got bad."

"We had to come… We have to catch this guy."

He got the car started again after the engine had stalled. Fortunately, the truck wasn't stuck and he was able to slowly turn it around and onto the turn off to the house they'd been looking for. He wasn't hopeful at all. The woman that had called the tip line was very old they'd said. She lived just outside a small town east of Heber Utah, where the serial killer they were hunting was active.

"I just hope she wasn't seeing things."

"Just because she's old, doesn't mean she's senile."

"Ninety-five percent of all adults over the age of seventy experience some memory loss and three quarters of them have some form of dementia."

They pulled up to the house, which was built to resemble a real log cabin from a bygone era. He pressed the brakes with much more care and they came to a slow stop at the end of the drive way. He parked behind a car that looked older than Garcia's Esther. It was light blue, rusted and covered with snow.

JJ hopped out of the truck and into the snow. He watched her pull the hood of her parka up over her blond hair. The hood was deep blue and it made her eyes stand out from her face which was quickly turning pink from the cold. He slammed the door, took a step and almost fell on the ice under the snow. He fell against the side of the truck and the alarm squawked loudly in indignation. He pushed away, stumbled again, and fumbled for the keys and the remote for the alarm. He pushed it and the alarm stopped mid squawk.

"Well, at least she'd forewarned that we're out here." JJ said.

He hadn't noticed that she'd walked around the car with no problem and was standing there looking at him with amusement.

"I hate the snow!"

"Yeah, I got that! Let's go see if she'll let us in, now that we've probably scared the poor woman to death."

"Eighty-three percent of people over fifty have some hearing loss. She might be hard of hearing." Reid informed JJ.

"Great, we'll have to shout."

They stamped up to the door at the front of the little house and knocked. The door opened up so soon that Reid was sure the old lady had been watching through the window in the center of the door.

"My goodness… Come in out of the storm you two."

She was about five foot five and very thin, but her hands were strong. She grabbed Reid by the hand and pulled him into the hot living room. At least it felt hot after the cold and snow that had covered their coats, hoods and mittens.

The door shut behind them and the woman, who had a head of jet black hair that was veined with platinum white streaks, addressed them as old friends.

"Are you lost my dears? Why don't you take off your things and warm up. I'll go make some coffee."

"We -"

JJ attempted to speak but the woman was halfway to the kitchen, moving with surprising speed for her age which the UHP had told him was eighty-five.

The woman suddenly turned back while they were unzipping their coats. They both knew an order when they heard it and it was no use trying to argue.

The woman addressed JJ and ignored Reid. "Dearie… I could use some help in the kitchen. I'm sure your husband would like something to eat.

Reid tripped over the table next to the door and sent a bunch of hand painted glass puppies jangling together. One fell off the edge and he caught it clumsily.

"Ma'am… My name is Special Agent Jennifer Jareau. This is Dr. Reid. I believe that Detective Santos told you we were coming."

"Oh my yes… I'd forgotten."

"May we sit down?"

"Of course… but I'm sure you're cold," She left the room for the kitchen.

JJ shrugged her shoulders and followed the woman. "Make yourself comfortable, honey." She winked at him and he glared back at her.

It looked like they had no choice but to accept the old woman's hospitality and coffee sounded good to him.

He looked around the room, which was all wood and glass. The floors were split logs and sanded nearly white. The couch was covered with a light blue and white plaid material that was much worn at the arms. There was a matching easy chair with a basket of knitting sitting on a small end table. He recognized a pair of mittens in progress. His mother had knit before her disease had progressed so far that she lost her patience for it.

He sat gingerly on the couch after pulling off his boots, and looked at the rectangular shaped glass coffee table with a stack of coasters at one corner. He picked one up and began to play nervously with it. This was not going well at all.

There was a large window right across from him framed with curtains that were light blue and white plaid that matched the fabric color of the couch. He didn't know what the material was, but he thought it might be muslin. The snow was so thick now that he couldn't see the highway or the SUV.

"Hey Spence…"

JJ came in with a huge tray that was piled with a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a pot of coffee with cream, sugar and three cups.

He jumped up to take it from her. He put it on the coffee table and waited for the women to sit down. He sat as far away from JJ as he could on the couch and didn't see her smirk at him.

"Mrs. Davis has quite a tale for us… Also she heard on the radio and all roads out of here are closed."

"But don't worry dearie, I have a guest room. I'll feel much better with you nice FBI agents here with this storm."

Reid dropped his coffee cup on the multi-color braided rug under his feet. The coffee he'd just poured splashed across the floor and onto his stocking feet. One bedroom for both of them! JJ was smirking at him again. This was not good!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: See my profile**_

_**A/n hey all, thanks very much for all your kind words for my last chapter. This is a short one, so look for one more chapter after this. Thanks again for supporting this shameless foray into fluff for Reid and JJ. **_

"I still think it's a waste of time."

JJ re-entered the bedroom from the bathroom. She wore a flannel nightgown that reached all the way to her feet. The high collar had lace around the edges and so did the sleeves that ended at her wrists. It had a grey background and little pink flowers all over it with little green leaves. She twirled around twice in front of him and smirked at the look on his face.

"See… I told you this would be perfect for sleeping together."

"What…"

"Don't squeak Spence, you know what I mean."

"Why do you think this was a waste of time?" He deftly changed the subject.

"She's eighty-five years old! She claims that her next door neighbor is the killer. I think she's just a nosy old woman, with too much time on her hands, and a pair of high powered binoculars."

"She said she saw her neighbor dragging something in a black garbage bag."

"It was sundown, the house is several hundred yards away… I think she saw him taking out the garbage and jumped to conclusions."

Reid had pulled his case file out of his bag so that he didn't have to look at JJ sitting on the bed in a state of undress. He kept his eyes on the pictures and on the map that was laid out on a little table under the window.

"The police in Heber never believed that he lived there and I agree. The un-sub is dumping the bodies there in black garbage bags. There's never been any evidence that the victims were killed in Heber."

"Yeah… and Detective Santos said that all the victims were poisoned. Isn't that a little strange for a serial killer, I mean there's no sexual component. They weren't beaten or assaulted in any way."

Reid looked up at her, forgetting about the nightgown and the fact that they were forced to bunk together. "Unless the un-sub is a woman," Reid pointed out.

"See, I told you it was a waste of time. The neighbor is a man!"

"How do you know? We haven't been over there."

He stood up and picked up the parka he'd thrown over the chair in the opposite corner of the room. "Come on…"

"Where do you thing you're going?"

"We have to go check it out."

"How do you propose that we do that? It's a blizzard out there; all the roads from I-80 to SR 32 are closed. Are you planning on walking over there? You'd get lost and freeze to death faster than Morgan could pick up a new girl in a bar."

"That's very funny."

"It's also true."

Reid opened his phone. "There are no bars." JJ reminded him.

He looked at the screen and saw she was right. He slapped it shut in irritation and picked up the crime scene photos again. "I know there has to be some other clue. If I can just…"

"Stop stalling and get into bed. It's after eleven o'clock."

"Why… obviously we can't go anywhere and we're probably going to be stuck here tomorrow. What does it matter what time we go to bed."

He was squeaking again, but couldn't seem to control his tone or the fact that his face felt as red as a candy apple.

"Spence…" She put a sing-song quality to her voice. "Look at how big this bed is… It's very comfortable."

"I'll just sleep over here."

"Right, it that tiny little chair with no blanket. You can't tell me you're not a little cold next to that window. And look at the pajamas she found for you."

He looked at the pair of brown and white stripped pajamas that he wore which fit as perfectly as the gown JJ wore. It was like the woman had been expecting them to get snowed in.

"How did she know we were going to get snowed in?"

"You're way too suspicious of everyone. You didn't hear her say that she has a pile of clothes from kids and grandkids?"

"Yeah, I heard it… It's just weird, that's all."

"Come on, let's get some sleep."

He went to the bed because there was nothing else to do. The chair was wooden and very uncomfortable. The bed looked like it was about king size and they were both adults, right. It would be okay. JJ was under the big dark blue comforter that had red, yellow and dark green diamond patches quilted all over it. It looked warm and the corner he'd sat in for the last hour was cold.

"I'm not going to bite." She said, grinning up and him and patting the empty space on the left side of the bed.

He got in and shivered at the cold sheets. "I thought you said it was warm."

"It'll warm up in a minute." She was closest to the door and the lamp. She reached over and snapped out the light. "Go to sleep Spence. It'll be morning before you know it and then we can see about getting out of here."

Her tone irritated him. She didn't seem to be affected at all by any of this and it wasn't fair. He turned over, putting his back to her and fell asleep much faster than he thought he would once the sheets warmed from his body heat.

---

JJ woke up to a dark room and arms holding her close to another body. Where was she and with whom was she sleeping? She had gone to bed alone, right. This was just another hotel room. Then the disorientation lifted like a cloud as she'd gotten used to waking up in strange hotel rooms. But, she was used to sleeping alone in their hotel rooms… So who was with her now?

She tried to move, but the arm around her was very strong. Another hand wasn't at her waist, it was… Oh God, she remembered that the quilt had got too warm and she'd pulled off the flannel nightgown because it was too warm to sleep. She'd thought about throwing off the quilt, but Reid complained about the cold all the time at home. She'd decided in wisdom born of near exhaustion that she could wake up first and get out of bed so that Spence wouldn't know he'd slept next to a naked woman all night. She never thought he would end up holding her so close in his sleep. But God, he was doing more than holding her. He must be dreaming, because he'd never touch her this way if he were awake. She should wake him up.

"Spence…" She gasped.

She tried to twist in his arms, but one tightened around her waist and she couldn't move again. Panic wasn't the only thing that was making her heart rate skyrocket. Sweat popped out on her forehead as she tried to shift again. He groaned and she tried again to slip away from him, but he held on tight. His hand made all the breath leave her at once in a hitching gasp. Her back jerked against him and she went limp.

"Spencer…"

"JJ… Oh God… I'm sorry." His arms dropped away form her and he sounded wide away. She felt him shift away from her fast. She reached over, flipped on the light, and turned over. He was at the furthest edge of the bed and his face was white.

"Spence…"

She shoved over and grabbed him. "It's okay… It's my fault."

"I have to go!"

He was sitting up with one leg out of the bed. She climbed into his lap and locked her arms around him when he tried to push her away.

"Please…" She breathed in the scent that made him Spence. It was something she'd hadn't been this close to since the night Tobias had tried to kill him. She wanted so badly to be in his arms again. "It's my fault. I got hot and took off the gown. I'm sorry."

"JJ…"

She should get off him, but there was part of him that didn't want her to leave. She could feel it against her belly.

"It's okay… Don't fight it."

"I can't…"

"Yes you can."

She kissed him and tried to push him down on his back. He pulled away from her. "No… Not that way!" His eyes were smoldering and she knew she was in trouble. He was looking at her with eyes that had gone black with suppressed feeling. She was going to be devoured by that passion and she found that she didn't care. It could swallow her whole, and it didn't matter.

----

"Come on… It's after seven."

JJ had got up and put the gown on that had spent most of the night on the floor. The room was gray instead of black with the coming of a late winter dawn.

"Mnphf…"

"I can't hear you under all those covers."

"I said no."

She grinned down at the wavy brown hair that was poking out from under the quilt, "Fine, I'm going to take a shower then."

When she came out of the bathroom he was still lying under the quilt. "You can have a shower if you like. There's plenty of towels and hot water."

He turned over and she could see his face and the tops of his bare shoulders under the blanket. "Are you mad?" He asked. He looked like someone had given him the best present of his life and was now about to take it away from him.

"No… Why would I be mad? I was the one that insisted we could share with no problem."

"Oh…"

"Spence, I'm not blaming either of us for how this turned out. I'm very happy."

"You are," He didn't look like he believed it. Instead, he looked like he was about to be on the receiving end of an ugly sexual harassment suit.

"Yeah, and now I'm hungry. I'm going to go and find out if our hostess needs help with breakfast."

She left the room before he could argue. Maybe it was better to just leave him alone for awhile. What happened wasn't a mistake and she was going to make sure that she didn't think that it was.

---

Reid went reluctantly down the narrow hallway, following the smell of cooking bacon and coffee. God he wanted coffee, but he didn't want to go back out there with JJ. He stopped at the end of the hall and danced from one foot to the other like a four year old that needed the bathroom. JJ said she wasn't mad at him. But what if she just said that because they might be stuck together for another day at least? He'd looked out the window, and while the storm had stopped, and the sun was out, there was a lot of snow on the ground, more than he'd ever seen in his life.

He hadn't meant any of it to happen, but JJ hadn't complained. So maybe she was telling the truth, and wasn't angry with him. He hoped not, because just hours ago he'd had the best experience of his life. He really loved her, ever since he'd first laid eyes on her. He never thought she'd feel the same way. It was too much to deal with and he wanted to just curl up somewhere and forget all about it.

His stomach growled and his need for a caffeine fix was getting desperate. He'd have to go in there and face JJ. It had to happen eventually. He started to turn right when someone knocked at the door he'd come in nearly eighteen hours ago.

"I'll get it…" He called out to whoever was in the kitchen.

He went to the door and opened it. The person standing there in a parka and boots grinned down at him.

"Hey kid…"

"Morgan, how the hell did you get here?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: See my profile**_

_**A/n here's the last chapter all. Thank you for all your kind reviews. And, for which ever holiday you celebrate, please be happy and safe.**_

"Hey Reid, Is everything alright?" Morgan said jovially. He pulled his Glock out of his right pocket and stepped quietly into the house.

"Morgan what the -"

Morgan put a finger up to his mouth and pointed to at the gun nestled in the holster at Reid's hip. "What's going on Morgan?" He whispered.

"Where's JJ?"

"In the kitchen I think."

"The others are outside. Hotch, Rossi, and Emily are around the back and Detective Santos and his men are behind me. Just follow my lead."

Reid opened his mouth, but Morgan glared at him. "Okay… Hey JJ, look who's here."

He led the way to the kitchen with his Glock out and pointed down. He didn't know what was going on, but he trusted Morgan.

They entered the kitchen just as Mrs. Burke put a plate of eggs and sausage down in front of JJ. "Hey JJ…" Morgan said as he brought up his gun to bear on Mrs. Burke. "Ma'am… I need you to step back."

The back door opened and Emily stepped in with her gun drawn. "You're under arrest for the murders of…" Emily read off the Miranda warning while Morgan handcuffed the woman who was protesting loudly at her treatment. He took her out of the kitchen leaving Reid, Emily, JJ and Hotch together.

"What the hell -"

"Mrs. Burke is the un-sub." Morgan and Hotch said together.

"Are you crazy, she's just a little old lady?"

"JJ, let's just get out of here and we'll explain what happened." Emily pulled the other woman to her feet.

"But, how did you guys get here? There's like ten feet of snow out there." JJ asked the question that had been on the tip of Reid's tongue to ask.

"Summit County Search and Rescue lent us a couple of choppers." Hotch said.

"Oh…"

---

Morgan pulled Reid aside as the other headed for the conference room in Heber's police barracks. "So… Are you going to tell me why you keep looking at JJ like an eager little puppy dog?"

"This isn't the time Morgan."

"Yes it is," Morgan was looking him over so thoroughly that Reid began to blush crimson. "Oh… I know that look! You got lucky last night."

"Morgan!"

"Come on man, you've been pining for her since the first day you saw her."

"Can you say it a little louder. I don't think they heard you in Salt Lake City." Reid hissed between his teeth.

"I'm just teasing you man. I'm really happy for both of you."

Reid eyed Morgan suspiciously. "That's it, that's all your going to say to me?"

"What… Did you really think I'd make you totally miserable over something so important to you. What do you take me for?"

"Someone who can't mind their own business."

"Very funny!"

"I love her Morgan."

"I know that. Like I said, it's been obvious from day one," Morgan smirked.

Reid went pink again and whispered. "So, um… Do you think JJ noticed?"

Morgan grinned and his dark eyes twinkled down at the younger agent, "Now that would be telling." He pushed away from the wall where he'd been standing and took of down the hallway.

"Morgan… Hey, what's that supposed to mean? Morgan!"

Morgan turned back with a finger to his lips, "Be quiet, or she'll hear you! You're a genius, you should be able to figure it out for yourself."

----

While they waited for Rossi and Hotch to talk Mrs. Burke, Morgan, Rossi and Emily explained to the two wayward agents what had happened.

"…so we think Mrs. Burke was taking in people from off the street and poisoning them. She felt sorry for them being all alone and unhappy and she decided to put them out of their misery."

"So that's why all of them were runaway's or just people that lived on the outside of society." JJ observed.

"Yeah… it reminded me of that old movie "Arsenic and Old Lace." Emily said.

"That's a funny movie," JJ agreed.

"It's my favorite movie to watch at Halloween." Reid spoke up and flushed red when JJ favored him with a wink.

"Alright, so it's a good movie. Apparently she thought accusing the next door neighbor would take the suspicion of her." Hotch said from the doorway. "Now, JJ and Reid, you're going down to the University of Utah Hospital for tests. We need to know if you ingested any poisons."

"We didn't have breakfast." Reid said and Emily smirked at the whine in his voice.

"Yeah, but you ate dinner there."

"Yes Hotch, but we didn't fall over dead. Why is that exactly?" JJ asked as they were herded out of the room to the waiting helicopter.

"She didn't want a mess to clean up without her nephew to help her. Apparently he couldn't get back up to Woodland in the storm last night."

JJ and Reid left on the helicopter when their protests fell on deaf ears. Their blood work came back normal, but the food tested at the Salt Lake City FBI field office was poisoned with arsenic and cyanide.

"Talk about overkill," JJ snapped at Reid after they'd been stuck in the hospital all day.

He decided not to voice the statistics about poisons he'd pulled from his memory. JJ had been complaining about getting things wrapped up so she could still get her flight to Pennsylvania. He had kind of hoped that the snow would come back and force them all to stay, but that didn't happen. He decided to grab a flight out to Vegas if there was one and see his mom.

---

Reid was sitting at the gate, waiting for his flight to be called when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Spence."

He jumped in surprise and the very large, very exhausted looking man, that had fallen asleep right next to him, glared at them out of half shut eyes.

"Some of us are trying to sleep." He yawned.

"Sorry…

She pulled Reid to his feet and dragged him down the Concourse. "JJ… my flight -"

"Isn't for two hours and mine is delayed for three, so lets get some coffee and something sweet."

He pulled away, and ran back to scoop up his up his messenger bag. The airport was very busy, despite the fact that midnight was upon them and it was Christmas Eve. They found a coffee shop halfway down Concourse B. It was about half full. They found two empty bar stools as far away from the entrance as they could, and sat down.

Reid studied everyone around him that he could see and ignored JJ who was trying to catch his eye. "Spence…"

"What?"

"Are you going to talk to me, or are you going to just sit over there like a bump on a log?"

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"Well… how about 'JJ how are you tonight?.' To which I would reply, 'I'm fine Spence. How are you?'"

"You don't have to be sarcastic."

"I'm not trying to piss you off Spence."

"I know." He was still looking anywhere but at her.

Their coffee arrived along with a cream cheese bagel for Reid and a strawberry one for JJ. They waited to the waitress left and then Reid finally looked at her.

"I know that what happened last night was my fault. I'm sorry that I didn't -"

She reached over and slapped a hand over his mouth. "Did I say I was angry about anything that happened last night." He shook his head and she lifted her hand away from his mouth.

"I love you JJ."

"I love you too."

"Really," He sounded so surprised. It hurt her heart to think that he would be surprised.

"Yeah, since the first day I saw you. I guess I didn't know it till now. I'm so sorry that things have been so bad for you this last year."

"It's okay," He said, but he looked at his coffee cup instead of her.

"No it's not, we should have noticed that you were suffering. I should have noticed, instead of focusing on my own problems."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Spence…"

"It's almost Christmas! Can't it wait till we get back to DC."

"I wish you could come with me."

"I do too."

"But I don't think my Aunt would appreciate a surprise boyfriend. She's going to want to hear all about you before the family meets you."

He went cherry red in the face again. She leaned over to kiss him. "Come on… Let's go see if we can see some planes land and take off for awhile."

He followed her out to the Concourse and wondered what Hotch was going to say to all of this. "Merry Christmas JJ."

"Merry Christmas, Spencer."

---

Epilogue - One year later.

The knock on the hotel door startled her. He must have forgotten his key… The man was a genius, and could remember obscure facts about anything under the sun, but he couldn't remember a simple key card to a hotel room.

She opened the door and he stood there with roses in tucked into on arm and a bottle of wine in the other. "Merry Christmas Mrs. Reid." He leaned in to kiss her. She pulled him by his tie into the suite.

"You want to give the neighbors an eyeful."

He grinned at her and put the contents of his arms on the coffee table in front of the sofa. The living area of the suite was done in gold and blue. The carpet was a deep royal blue with gold and blue accent rugs. The sofa was covered in gold fabric and the coffee table was glass and metal. It was tacky, but JJ didn't expect anything else for a honeymoon suite.

"Thank you." She said when he let her come up for air. "This was a great idea for a honeymoon and for the holiday."

"I'm just glad their honeymoon suite was open. Are you mad that we came back to the scene of the crime, as it were?"

"No, of course not. I love that you thought about coming back here. Since we couldn't actually go back to Woodland, this is the next best thing. And we're not in danger of a crazy serial killer this time."

"There is that," He agreed.

She pulled him over to the window to look out over Salt Lake City and all the lights. The Grand America Hotel showed a view of all the Christmas lights in the snow that was falling. The white flakes were large and it seemed that the storm would be over soon.

He put his arms around her and hugged her tight. "I'm very happy."

"Me too."

A sound alerted them that they were wanted in the large bedroom. JJ dashed in and went directly to the crib that had been added to the room. She picked up ten week old Jason Hotchner Reid and kissed his forehead. The baby was loudly proclaiming his need for a diaper change.

She handed him to his father. "Come on JJ…"

"You change him, and I feed him, that was the agreement."

"Sure, because I don't have the equipment to feed him. "

"Don't pout in front of the baby."

"Fine, I'll change him." He took the little boy that had curly brown hair, the same shade as his father's, and his mother's facial features. He had his father's hands and his eyes. He was beautiful.

"Oh don't pretend that you don't love taking care of him."

"I do, but we're still going to have discussion about schools."

"Give it a rest Spence. Yale is good enough for our boy."

Reid carried the boy to the bed, "Don't listen to your mother, I can get you into Cal Tech with one phone call."

THE END


End file.
